Cazadores de fantasmas
by Hitzuji
Summary: Harry y sus amigos trabajan en el Ministerio en una división del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica encargada de investigar y revisar las supuestas "casas embrujadas".


**Esta historia participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

 **El epílogo no existe. Harry y sus amigos trabajan en el Ministerio en una división del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica encargada de investigar y revisar las supuestas "casas embrujadas".**

 **Les presento:**

 **Cazadores de fantasmas**

 **~~.~~**

A lo alto de la colina se alzaba una imponente mansión en ruinas, muchos años antes habitaba en ella un hombre conocido como el Barón Albert Groenwell. Era un hombre cruel y muy desagradable. No era un noble en realidad, pero se hacía llamar así por vanidoso. Sus sirvientes lo detestaban. Era un hombre muy extraño, nunca se había casado, aunque siempre se le veía con mujeres hermosas que desaparecían después de un tiempo. En todo el pueblo corrían rumores de que conspiraba con el diablo, que le había vendido su alma a cambio de riquezas y poder y que realizaba rituales cada semana en su mansión. Aunque habían pasado más de doscientos años, decían que aún se escuchaban ruidos extraños. Y uno que otro había tenido avistamientos de figuras negras entrando y saliendo de la casa. Las ventanas brillaban en ocasiones.

Un grupo de jóvenes, de alrededor de veinte años la observaban desde el exterior de las oxidadas rejas. Eran seis, tres chicos y tres chicas muy diferentes entre sí.

―Vaya que se ve tenebrosa ―observó el chico más alto, que era pelirrojo y tenía una prominente nariz surcada de pecas.

―¿De verdad creen que haya algo? ―preguntó un chico moreno, de cabello negro desordenado y lentes redondos, que estaba hasta el frente, sosteniendo un bonche de papeles. Arrugaba el entrecejo y por debajo del flequillo se alcanzaba a ver un destello de algo que parecía una cicatriz.

―Mis lentes no captan nada ―contestó una de las chicas, de largo cabello rubio casi blanco y unos enormes lentes extrañísimos.

―Hermione, ¿tú qué dices? ―el chico moreno se dirigía ahora a otra de las chicas, de piel oscura y una encrespada cabellera que rodeaba su rostro como un halo. Sostenía una especie de varilla y realizaba movimientos con ella.

―Definitivamente hay algo ―contestó mientras que seguía realizando esos movimientos― pero no sé que sea. Fantasmas, quizás, pero hay otra cosa que no distingo. ¿Gin?

―Robards dijo que hay reportes de desapariciones en el área ―contestó la pelirroja―, así que mi apuesta es que es un vampiro.

―O podrían no estar relacionadas una con la otra y que fuera mera histeria colectiva causada por la energía negativa de los fantasmas―inquirió encogiéndose de hombros el sexto integrante del grupo, un chico castaño. Al sonreír se le marcaban hoyuelos en las redondas mejillas.

―Puede ser, pero es mejor que investiguemos ―dijo el chico moreno, repartiéndoles los papeles que sostenía―. Ginny, tú y Luna revisarán el sótano, Ron ―le entregó otro papel al chico pelirrojo― y Hermione el primer piso y Neville y yo iremos al segundo piso. Una vez que revisemos nos encontraremos en el primer piso, y subiremos juntos al ático. Si es un ghoul o un poltergeist lo más seguro es que se encuentre ahí, si es un vampiro debemos aprovechar que nos quedan dos horas antes de la puesta de sol.

Caminaron juntos hacia la entrada. Con un movimiento de varita Hermione abrió la pesada puerta de hierro. Tronó al abrirse y el rechinido les lastimó los oídos.

―¿Hace cuánto que no vive nadie aquí? ―preguntó Neville, mirando nervioso a su alrededor.

―Desde los 20's, la última familia que la habito huyó a la semana de estar aquí, y los miembros fueron muriendo en circunstancias extrañas después, todos aseguran que fue por haber habitado este lugar ―contestó Hermione, que seguía con los movimientos de varita, señalando aquí y allá mientras que susurraba encantamientos.

La vegetación crecía salvajemente por todos lados, el pasto les llegaba a la cintura, por lo que debían ir cortándolo con un hechizo cortador y frondosas enredaderas cubrían la casa y todo a su paso. Grotescas estatuas, cubiertas de hierba, marcaban lo que otrora fuera el camino de la entrada a la mansión. Mostraban figuras espeluznantes, hombres y mujeres con rictus de horror y la mayoría con deformaciones: tres ojos, cuernos, dos cabezas.

―No es sorpresa que la gente del pueblo haya iniciado los rumores ―dijo el chico moreno―. Incluso si nada hubiera ocurrido, estas estatuas le ponen el pelo de punta a cualquiera.

Ron se rio.

―Tú no necesitas que nada te ponga el cabello de punta, Harry ―bromeó. Y tenía razón, el desordenado cabello del chico estaba parado por todos lados, sobre todo en la coronilla, y sin orden. Todos se rieron, incluyendo el agraviado.

Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el crujido de las hojas al pisarlas. Hermione seguía haciendo un hechizo por aquí y por allá. Luna observaba a su alrededor con sus enormes gafas y anotaba en el pergamino. Ginny sostenía en su mano extendida un objeto pequeño, parecido a un trompo.

Llegaron a las enormes puertas de madera, estaban talladas figuras humanas, algunas apenas perfiladas. En la parte superior, en el centro del marco había un hombre sentado con la mano en la barbilla y arriba de él, eran rostros y cabezas humanas sin cuerpo las que estaban talladas.

―Las puertas del infierno ―susurró Hermione.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ginny, que era la más cercana a ella y la había escuchado.

―Las puertas del infierno, ―repitió― es una escultura famosa de un muggle llamado Rodin. Estas puertas claramente son una réplica.

Lanzó un hechizo y la puerta se abrió crujiendo. Sus pasos resonaron en el vestíbulo, completamente vacío a excepción del polvo acumulado y el exceso de telarañas. Ron palideció.

―Esto es lo que más odio ―dijo―, ¿por qué no podemos ir algún día a una linda casita que no esté atascada de telarañas y arañas?

―Porque en las lindas casitas sin arañas ni telarañas no suelen haber fantasmas, ni otras criaturas del estilo ―explicó Harry―.

―Al menos no son acromántulas ―dijo Luna―, como la del mes pasado.

Ron se estremeció.

―Ni me lo recuerdes.

―Chicos ―los interrumpió Ginny―, vean el chivatoscopio ―el trompo que sostenía en la mano giraba con gran velocidad, emitiendo un sonido similar a un silbido―, definitivamente hay algo aquí. Y ese algo, no puede ser bueno.

―Bien, hagamos esto rápido. Recuerden el protocolo, cualquier criatura la capturamos y llevamos al ministerio― dio instrucciones Harry. Todos se sabían de memoria ese discurso, pero era como empezaban siempre―. Si son fantasmas y poltergeist, dejamos a Luna hacer su trabajo. Tengan cuidado y buena suerte.

Se dividieron como habían acordado con antelación.

Luna y Ginny, que había guardado el chivatoscopio en una cajita en su bolsillo, buscaron la puerta del sótano, y descendieron por las estrechas escaleras. Encendieron sus varitas para poder ver delante suyo, pues, aunque en el exterior aún estaba iluminado, en el interior de ese pasillo era como entrar a la boca del hombre-lobo.

―Ten cuidado con los escalones, Luna― susurró Ginny, mientras tomaba de la mano a Luna, para ir más seguras, y por si una resbalaba, ayudarse.

―Deja de hacer eso― le espetó Ginny a Luna, deteniéndose de golpe, después de un par de escalones

―¿Hacer qué? ―preguntó Luna.

―De soplarme.

―No soy yo, Gin ―contestó Luna, incómoda―. Pero tampoco captan nada mis lentes. ¿No te lo estás imaginando?

Justo en ese instante, a ambas les recorrió un escalofrío.

Harry y Neville subieron por las escaleras del lado derecho, el sonido de sus pasos era amortiguado por la gruesa capa de polvo que los cubría. Ambos sostenían su varita en alto, preparados ante cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

El segundo piso estaba conformado por dos pasillos a cada lado, repletos de puertas.

―¿Qué prefieres, Neville? ¿Tú tomas ese pasillo y yo éste otro o vamos juntos? ―preguntó Harry.

―Creo que es mejor ir juntos, no sabemos qué podemos encontrar ―sugirió Neville―. Aunque quizás sea más rápido si revisamos por separado, vamos a hacerlo así ―agregó después de unos segundos.

Harry tomó el pasillo de la izquierda, mientras que Neville la derecha. Las ventanas, aunque sucias, dejaban entrar la luz del exterior, que iluminaba por partes el estrecho pasillo. El papel tapiz que recubría las paredes estaba despegado en varias partes y el tapete roído.

―No te acerques a las ventanas, las cortinas podrían tener doxys ―le advirtió a Neville, sin voltear. Seguro de que escucharía, pues no habían avanzado a más de cuatro metros el uno del otro. Pero al no recibir respuesta se giró para volvérselo a decir. Pero en el pasillo no había nadie. Neville había desaparecido.

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a inspeccionar el primer piso. El enorme vestíbulo no tenía gran cosa que revisar, así que pasaron a la habitación que estaba detrás de la enorme puerta entre las escaleras. Como suponían, era el salón principal, que seguramente era utilizado para las fiestas ―o los rituales si eran de creerse los rumores―. En él tampoco había gran cosa, lo más remarcable era el inmenso candelabro de cristal que colgaba en el techo y el piano de cola que reposaba en una esquina. Por lo demás estaba completamente vacío. En las paredes había evidencia de que colgaban varios cuadros, pero lo único que quedaba de ellos era la marca que dejaban detrás suyo, al deteriorarse menos esa parte del tapiz. Ventanales inmensos hubieran permitido entrar la luz, si no fuera por las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo que las cubrían.

―Ayúdame con los hechizos de detección, Ron ―instruyó Hermione. Ron asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a lanzar hechizos, moviéndose a través del salón. Hermione por su lado, empezó a hacer lo mismo.

―Hay indicios de magia negra, pero son muy antiguos ―dijo Ron, señalando la zona justo debajo del candelabro, ―no sé de qué tipo. Se acercó velozmente.

―Es cierto, pero tampoco logro identificar la huella del hechizo, dame unos minutos ―le pidió Hermione. Ron asintió y siguió revisando la habitación.

Luna apretó con más fuerza la mano de Ginny. Hizo un Lumos máxima para iluminar más el pasillo. Frente a ellas aún quedaban más escaleras y más adelante se abría el sótano. No se veía nadie. Era muy extraño, pues sus lentes estaban fabricados de manera especial para ver a los fantasmas, a través de ciertas superficies e incluso a través de capas invisibles. Ginny la miró interrogándola con la mirada, a lo que le respondió sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en negativa.

Terminaron de bajar. Luna conjuró varias llamas que flotaban alrededor suyo por unos segundos antes de distribuirse por diferentes puntos del sótano para iluminarlo. No era la primera vez que Ginny pensaba que su palidez bajo esa luz azulada la hacía verse espectral. El sótano estaba repleto de objetos, todos gastados y rotos: un sillón con la mitad del relleno de fuera; un set de tazas y platos de porcelana, todos rotos; un gramófono, con la aguja arrancada; y un montón de cosas diferentes.

Comenzaron a recorrerlo, deteniéndose a momentos para lanzar uno que otro hechizo detector o para analizar con mayor detalle alguno de los múltiples objetos. Ginny todavía sentía en algunas ocasiones que alguien le respiraba en la nuca, pero cuando se giraba alarmada, no había nadie. Los hechizos tampoco develaban nada.

Harry sintió el pánico subir por su garganta al descubrirse solo, no podía haber ya entrado a alguna habitación, apenas se habían separado. Pero logró mantener la sensación a raya, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, no era la primera ni la peor de las casas supuestamente «embrujadas» que inspeccionaba. Así que se dirigió a dónde debería de haber estado su amigo, para revisar si no había alguna puerta o entrada que no hubiera visto, mientras llamaba a Neville a gritos.

Hermione fruncía el ceño, completamente concentrada en lo que hacía. Ron que había terminado de recorrer el salón y no había hallado más concentraciones de magia negra, la observaba fascinado.

―No es algo que haya visto antes. Pero la persona que realizó los conjuros era muy poderosa ―dijo Hermione, cuando terminó de realizar el hechizo―. Por ahora no sé qué signifique, pero deberíamos investigar un poco más la casa, antes de buscar la manera de identificarlo ―sugirió.

Así que volvieron al vestíbulo para ir a las demás puertas.

Ginny y Luna seguían inspeccionando el sótano, buscaban también la puerta que, estaban seguras, debía llevar a las cocinas y quizás las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Estaban impresionadas por la cantidad de objetos desperdigados. Varios de ellos podrían ser muy valiosos, incluso, si no estuvieran rotos. Tenían cuidado de no tocar nada, debían ser precavidas, aunque los hechizos detectores no hubieran resultado positivos.

―Luna ―la llamó Ginny―, ven a echarle un vistazo a esto.

Señalaba una caja de madera completamente lisa, sin ningún adorno. Contrastaba con el resto de los objetos que la rodeaban porque no estaba cubierta de polvo, ni dañada en ninguna forma.

―¿Ves algo?

―Sí ―contestó Luna―, pero no sé que es, es mejor que no la toquemos.

Ginny mientras tanto había sacado una bolsa de tela negra, en el borde tenía unos cordones dorados y varios símbolos. Luna levitó la cajita, para llevarla a la bolsa.

―¿¡NEVILLE DÓNDE ESTÁS!? ―la voz de Harry amplificada retumbó por toda la casa.

Luna se asustó, y perdió la concentración, dejando caer la cajita al piso. Ésta se abrió. Una nube oscura comenzó a salir de ella, rodeándolas. Corrieron en dirección a la puerta, mientras que la nube las seguía como si tratara de envolverlas. Subieron las escaleras a trompicones, la niebla se deslizaba detrás de ellas y cuando alcanzaba a rozar sus tobillos, podían sentir pequeños cortes. Por fin alcanzaron la puerta y la azotaron. Observaron con horror como el humo pasaba por debajo de la puerta. Siguieron corriendo rumbo al vestíbulo, y casi chocan con Harry, que iba bajando las escaleras, y con Ron y Hermione que iban saliendo del salón.

―Liberamos algo.

―No encuentro a Neville.

―Encontramos una pista.

Hablaron todos al mismo tiempo. Pero se entendieron.

―¿Cómo que no encuentras a Neville? ―preguntó Hermione asustada.

―Estaba justo detrás de mí, decidimos separarnos, pero no había pasado ni un minuto, ni avanzado demasiado ―explicó Harry―. Cuando volteé ya no estaba. Y ya me asomé a todas las habitaciones del pasillo que tenía que recorrer y no está.

Mientras hablaban, la cortina de humo negro se había distribuido por el vestíbulo y se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

―Eso es lo que liberamos ―lo señaló Ginny―, y no se ve como algo bueno.

―Claro que no lo es ―exclamó alarmada Hermione―, si es lo que creo. Estamos en problemas.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? ―preguntó Ron.

―Mira ―señaló Hermione. La niebla se arremolinaba, e iba formando una figura humanoide, de largos brazos y dedos, en las cuencas de su rostro cadavérico brillaba luces rojas. Sus largos dedos se terminaban con garras y tenían colmillos afilados.

―¡Es un Tenebris Nebula! ―lo reconoció Luna―-Oh no, no, no, no.

Habían enfrentado uno de ellos cuando apenas estaban empezando. Eran un tipo de criatura característico de Alemania, pero que por alguna razón podía encontrarse en Reino Unido de igual manera, que cortaba los tendones de sus víctimas para inmovilizarlas y poder sacarles el corazón y devorarlo.

―¡Corran! ―gritó Harry. Bastó eso para que todos reaccionaran y corrieran hacia las escaleras. La criatura se evaporó, regresando a su estado de neblina y los siguió.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí ―gritó Ron.

―Ya lo sé ―contestó Harry, dando un pequeño salto para esquivar un brazo de neblina negra que estuvo a punto de tocarlo ―, pero no podemos dejar a Neville. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes.

―¡Harry! ―lo llamó Ginny que corría por adelante suyo―, ¿en alguna de las habitaciones en las que buscaste había un espejo?

Harry intentó hacer memoria, la verdad no se había fijado mucho, únicamente había buscado a su amigo.

―No me fije ―contestó al borde de la histeria.

Estaba realmente preocupado, y no se debía únicamente a que había un tenebris nebula pisándole ―o cortándole, sería más exacto― los talones. Como líder del equipo debía cuidar a todos sus integrantes, que más que compañeros, eran su familia.

―Accio espejo ―gritó Ginny, pero no dio resultado.

En lugar de recorrer alguno de los pasillos, y quedarse atrapados a la merced de la niebla, subieron un piso más, rumbo al ático. Hermione hizo un encantamiento y una pared se interpuso entre ellos y la niebla.

―Eso le detendrá, pero no por mucho tiempo, sigan corriendo.

El ático estaba completamente desierto, a excepción de una silla. Colocada exactamente en el centro. Y en ella, amarrado por gruesas cuerdas estaba Neville inconsciente. Todos miraron alrededor, para encontrar a quien hubiera hecho eso, pero no vieron nada. Harry se acercó.

―Alto ahí ―dijo una voz grave y profunda―, no se acerquen a su amigo. Coloqué un hechizo a su alrededor, y si intentan liberarlo, volaran en pedazos.

Harry se detuvo en seco. Miraron nerviosos hacia todos lados, nuevamente. No localizaron al dueño de esa voz.

―¿Quién eres? Te exijo que lo liberes ―dijo Harry, mirando hacia donde creía había salido la voz.

Soltó una carcajada que les puso la piel de gallina.

―¿Me exiges tú a mí? Qué buena broma ―volvió a reír―. Vienen, invaden mi hogar y todavía se creen con el derecho de exigirme.

―¿Tú hogar? ¿Vives aquí entonces? ―preguntó Harry.

―Así es, y ustedes han llegado a destruir mi tranquilidad y…

―Siento interrumpirlos ―les dijo Ron, que miraba sin parpadear la puerta. Por debajo de esta, algo similar a dedos se asomaban por el resquicio ―, pero hay un tenebris nebula afuera, y creo que está a punto de entrar.

Harry dio un respingo. Y estuvo a punto de acercarse más a Neville y accionar el hechizo.

―Sentimos haber invadido tu casa ―se disculpó Harry ―. Pero hablas de modales, y no nos muestras tu rostro.

De entre las sombras salió un hombre. Era alto, de piel pálida y cabello negro, que estaba amarrado en una cola en la nuca. Vestía un traje negro y desgastado, camisa blanca y corbata también negra. Así como un sombrero de copa. Un discretísimo hechizo que realizó Hermione le confirmó que no fuera un vampiro.

―No sólo invadieron mi hogar, sino que además husmearon por mis cosas ―masculló molesto el hombre― y liberaron un tenebris nebula.

―Lo sentimos ―dijo Ginny―, fue un accidente.

―Pensamos que estaba deshabitada ―intercedió Hermione, que era la mejor para eso―, y únicamente queríamos revisar si había fantasmas o alguna otra criatura que pudiera poner en peligro el Estatuto de Secreto ante los muggles. No queríamos molestarle.

―Sí hay fantasmas ―contestó el hombre, visiblemente menos tenso―, pero yo me encargo de mantenerlos a raya.

―¿Tiene un espejo? ―dijo Hermione, que no había dejado de mirar la puerta― porque el tenebris nebula se está formando.

El hombre materializó un espejo y se lo pasó a Hermione.

― ¡Exspiravit captionem!

La niebla, que estaba ya formándose en la criatura, comenzó a desprenderse y a ser absorbida por el espejo. Resonó su grito de derrota y les heló la sangre a todos. Pero se habían liberado de la amenaza inmediata.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos, y las cuerdas de Neville cayeron al piso.

―Tomen a su amigo y márchense ―les dijo.

El grupo obedeció, reanimaron a Neville que miró entre confundido y asustado al hombre y los siguió.

Afuera la luna resplandecía, casi completamente llena. El frío otoñal los hizo estremecerse. Caminaron confundidos al punto donde se encontraba el traslador que los llevaría de regreso al Ministerio.

―¿Quién era ese hombre? ―preguntó Neville.

―Creo que era el Barón Albert Groenwell ―dijo Luna ―. O su descendiente, porque se parecía mucho.

―Pero no era un vampiro ―dijo Hermione.

― Ni un fantasma ― dijo Ginny ―, ¿cómo es que sigue vivo?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Quizás nunca lo sabrían.

 **Es la primera vez que intento escribir algo mínimamente de terror. La verdad es que mucho miedo no da. Pero está inspirado, como quizás se supongan, en Scooby Doo, que era una de mis caricaturas favoritas de niña y que a veces sí me daba miedo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo de cualquier error que haya tenido, está sin vetear porque lo terminé de último momento (muy mal yo).**


End file.
